herofandomcom-20200223-history
Bulk Biceps
Bulk Biceps is a male muscular Pegasus pony from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, who first appears in the episode Hurricane Fluttershy. He has a white coat, dirty-blond mane, and intense red eyes. He has a unique, very muscular character model. Though a fully grown stallion, he also has considerably smaller wings than the other adult Pegasi, although his wings can function as well as any other Pegasus. Appearances in the series Season two Bulk Biceps first appears in the opening scene in Hurricane Fluttershy where he gives the first of what would be several emphatic "YEAH"'s during Rainbow Dash's speech. He makes several more appearances throughout the episode, most of which are accompanied by another shout of "YEAH!" He flies among the rest of the Pegasi in the hurricane and isn't noticeably impeded by the smaller size of his wings. Season three Bulk Biceps later appears as a trainee in Wonderbolts Academy. When sized up by Spitfire the Wonderbolts, he's instantly intimidated by her. During training, he is Cloudchaser<'s wing pony. Like his fellow Wonderbolts trainees, he ends up stuck in clouds due to Lightning Dust's eccentric flying. In a cloud clearing exercise, he busts clouds with his teeth rather than his hooves, letting out another "YEAH!" Later, when Rainbow Dash's friends are saved from danger, he catches the care package they had made for her. Finally, when Rainbow Dash is made a lead pony (after Lightning Dust's discharge from the academy), he salutes her. Season four Bulk Biceps appears again in the season four episode Flight to the Finish, during the Hearts Strong as Horses song, holding one end of a tug-of-war rope in his mouth and eventually lets go of it when a butterfly scares him away. He appears in the episode Rainbow Falls as one member of a three-Pegasus relay team consisting of himself, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. The three represent Ponyville and compete to qualify for the Equestria Games. Throughout the episode, Bulk Biceps struggles to overcome the relay course. Unlike his participation in the hurricane, while flying alone his diminutive wing size makes him much slower than even Fluttershy. His bulky torso also makes it difficult to squeeze through the rings in the obstacle portions of the course. Eventually his along with his teammates' determination earns them a qualifying spot in the Games. Bulk's agility improves, and he is able to contort his way through a ring to pass the horse-shoe to Fluttershy. Bulk Biceps' speaking role in this episode is more prominent compared to his past series appearances. In Simple Ways, Bulk appears in the crowd during the choosing of the pony of ceremonies for the Ponyville Days festival. In Inspiration Manifestation, Bulk appears at the "Test Your Strength" bell, which Pinkie hits her head on. Bulk Biceps appears with his team in Equestria Games. He has several cameo appearances throughout Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. In the former episode and its recap at the beginning of the latter episode, he is seen wearing his Wonderbolt Academy uniform. Season five In Castle Sweet Castle, Bulk Biceps appears as a masseur at the Ponyville Day Spa. In Slice of Life, Bulk appears during Cranky Doodle Donkey's and Matilda's wedding and also gets hugged by a weeping Steven Magnet. He also appears in the final group shot during Friends Are Always There For You in The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2. Season six Bulk Biceps appears in On Your Marks with a cutie mark problem for the Cutie Mark Crusaders . Having lifted every dumbbell in Ponyville, he doesn't know what to do next. Scootaloo suggests that he try lifting other things, and Sweetie Belle suggests teaching other ponies to lift things after he himself runs out of things to lift. In No Second Prances, Bulk Biceps appears at the Ponyville Day Spa, working as a masseur. In A Hearth's Warming Tail, he appears during Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again (Reprise). In Applejack's "Day" Off, he gives Mr. Cake a painful-looking massage at the spa. In The Cart Before the Ponies, Bulk appears as an Applewood Derby spectator wearing a drinking helmet. In The Fault In Our Cutie Marks, Bulk appears teaching a pair of foals how to weight-left. He also appears briefly during Find the Purpose in Your Life Season seven In All Bottled Up, Bulk Biceps appears managing a cinnamon nut cart. However, he ends up as one of several ponies infected by Starlight Glimmer's anger when the bottle containing her anger shatters, and he takes this anger out on Trixie. In Forever Filly, a picture of Bulk appears on a wall in the Crusaders' clubhouse alongside pictures of other ponies whose cutie mark problems they helped with. Navigation Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Gentle Giants Category:Dimwits Category:Comic Relief